DESCRIPTION: Barry University's MBRS RISE program, since 2001, is contributing to a better representation of underrepresented minorities in the biomedical research enterprise. The program provides integrated developmental and monitored activities that allow our underrepresented minorities to receive the Bachelors degree and directly enter into highly selective PhD programs. RISE graduates are still enrolled in these PhD programs. The RISE program goal for this renewal application, March 2009-February 2013, is to increase the research capacity of Barry;increase academic preparedness of students and;increase students biomedical research skills. RISE students who are biology and chemistry majors enter the program as sophomores and juniors and participate in: summer Research Beginnings Workshop;on- campus research and summer research internships;tutoring for excellence;graduate school workshops;presentations at scientific meetings. RISE students enroll in the Three Pillar course to improve their basic and scientific writing skills, and the Bioinformatics course to improve their analytical skills to address biological problems. With this application we are introducing a Freshman Research Club to improve the pool of RISE applicants with the mind set of research as a career. Program activities are evaluated to measure program improvement defined by increases in measurable objectives.